Philia
by werecutietate
Summary: "In which a group of unlikely friends band together to save the world" Teen Wolf/X-men crossover fic A.U
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Scott McCall, or any of the other characters taken from Teen Wolf. I also do not own the idea of a school of mutants. Everything else in this story including any original characters and the plot line all belong to me.**_

Lucy tilted her head appreciatively from her place in the Starbucks line. The cashier was a cute girl-an Asian with a constellation of freckles spread across her cheeks. 'Izzy' her name tag read.

Lucy wondered if she could slip her number to the cute cashier before her tutoring session with Belle. But she decided against it when she thought about the disappointed look she would get if she was late to tutoring again, and Belle could make you feel terrible when she was disappointed.

Lucy looked up and gave Izzy a dazzling smile, causing Izzy's cheeks to bloom bright red.

"Uh, 3.25$ is your change." Izzy stuttered out.

"Thanks, sweetie." Lucy replied, stretching out her hand to receive the money. Izzy blushed darker again, flooding Lucy's senses with a cinnamon feel.

Lucy moved to leave but turned around at last second to send the blushing cashier one last wry smile.

Belle tapped her foot and sighed. If Lucy was late again she was going to kill her. She loved the girl, but she wished she would focus more on her studies. Stiles looked up at the sound of Belle sighing again, her long brown hair was currently being wrapped and unwrapped from around her finger.

"You're too nice to her, y'know. She doesn't deserve it." Stiles said, giving Belle a look.

"Stop it! She's been my friend since forever. I'm not going to give up on her because she's a little discombobulated." Belle replied, giving Stiles a stern look. "And stop bad mouthing her to me. Just because she doesn't get along with you doesn't make her a bad person."

"Wha-I-Just because I don't get along with her?!" Stiles cried incredulously. "She barely gets along with most people!"

Belle was about to retort when Lucy herself walked in with two cups of coffee. The smile on her face dimmed at the muggy and dark aura of the room.

"Sorry... I'm late again, but I got you coffee-your favorite kind too!" Lucy sighed hopefully.

Belle narrowed her eyes at Lucy and sighed "Bribing me with coffee won't change your math grade."

Lucy flinched and sighed. "I know, but I did better this test than I did on the last one." She replied setting her backpack down.

"A 67 isn't much better than a 66, Lucy." Belle answered.

Stiles snickered, and Lucy shot him a glare shutting him up.

"I don't see why we have to take math anyways." Lucy sighed. "We're mutants. It's not like we'll get normal jobs anyways."

Belle gave Lucy a tired look "I've told you this a million times before, I don't control _what_ we are required to learn. I just have to teach it to you."

"No, I actually agree with her for once." Stiles stated, making Lucy look over at him in shock.

"This is pointless. Why aren't we focusing more on our actual mutations?"

"Alright the both of you are too much for me. Both of you just sit down and do your math work." Belle said with her head in her hands.

Stiles shared a look with Lucy before picking his pencil back up and working on the assignment at hand.

Kate was sitting in the courtyard, outside of the castle the school was run in. Well, she was always angry but right now she was really angry. Those stupid girls had taken her stuff and hidden it around campus again. But she had to cool off if she didn't want things to heat up again. 'Screw those girls' Kate thought. They just wanted her to explode again so she would get in trouble. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Kate took one last cooling breath before pushing up off the ground and entering the castle with a determined stride.

She was still so stuck seething in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the girl in front of her until it was too late. She had rammed right into her causing all of the books in her hand to scatter across the floor.

"Oh, crap. I'm really sorry." Kate grumbled in frustration.

The girl in front of her was oddly gorgeous-in an outer space kind of way. She had long black hair, and violet-blue eyes hidden behind her thick, coke bottle glasses.

"That's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was, somewhere else. I tend to do that a lot, get a little lost..." The girl trailed off looking up at Kate with a lazy smile.

"Right...okay anyways, I'm Kate by the way. Have you happened to have seen any-" Kate hesitated before sighing and continuing. "Have you seen any articles of clothing around the campus lately? A couple of girls stole my clothes and hid them around the grounds."

"No, sorry. I think I would have remembered something like that." The girl admitted looking at Kate in pity. "Oh, and my name's Elena."

Kate sighed. "That's alright, thanks anyways."

"Well it was nice to meet you Kate, maybe I'll see you around later? But I'm missing my art class so I have to go." Elena said.

Kate smiled at the girl and waved, the girl was a little weird, but she seemed nice.

Elena acknowledged Kate one last time before she turned around, and much to Kate's surprise her books drifted off the ground and fell into place behind her. Following her down the hall, in the direction of her next class.

Elena walked into her art class twenty minutes late. No one even looked up as she entered. She figured they were all used to it by now. Elena let her stuff drift to the floor next to her friends Des and Isaac.

Isaac was a tall curly haired blonde who was currently trying, and failing to paint a tree. Des, the gorgeous brunette next to him had just dipped the end of her paintbrush in the paint and flicking it at the canvas.

"Wow you guys, I'm impressed! You're both such amazing artists." Elena proclaimed sarcastically.

Des looked over at Elena, who had sat down next to her, and gave her a playful glare. "I see you're on time as usual, Lena."

"I got lost again." Elena admitted, embarrassed.

"Again?! That's the third time this week, El." Isaac said, joining the conversation.

"I should hear paintbrushes, not mouths. One cannot paint fully and talk at the same time." Their teacher, Ms. Fern announced from the front of the classroom.

Elena smirked and her paintbrush picked itself up and started to paint by itself. Mixing purples and blues in swirls across the canvas.

"Look Ms. Fern, I'm doing both!' Elena called out.

The teacher looked over at her before sighing and grumbling to herself.

Elena grinned over at Des who shook her head.

"Have you guys seen the new kid yet?" Isaac inquired. "I've heard he's really cute."

"Isaac buddy, no matter how hard you try to distract us, we all know the only one you have eyes for is that empath Belle." Des deadpanned.

"What-no-I. I wasn't saying _for me._ " Isaac babbled. "I was thinking one of you two might be interested."

"Good, or else I'll tell your girlfriend on you." Des teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Isaac exclaimed sullenly.

"But... you want her to be?" Elena questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Isaac blushed even harder and started to shove all of his art supplies back into his backpack. "Whatever Elena, you're one to talk. You have a new obsession practically every week."

"At least I admit it." Elena defended.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, causing the three friends to hurriedly say goodbye and disperse.

Mollie smiled brightly at the new boy. It was Mollie's job to show him around the castle. She understood how frightening the school full of "special kids" could be to a new mutant.

"Right now most classes are done for the day, but I can show you to your dorm if you want? Your room is right across the hall from my friends Lydia and Kate." Mollie explained gently.

"Uh, yeah sure that would be nice." Scott, the anxious looking boy, replied.

Mollie smiled and led the way down the nearest hallway.

Scott was amazed when they passed by a window and the sunlight seemed to make Mollie glow. The sunshine was directly following her in a concentrated movement seeming to set her whole body ablaze.

Mollie glanced back at Scott to see him looking amazed. She giggled and said "Don't worry, it surprises everyone at first. It's part of my mutation, ya know? The whole sunlight thing?"

Scott _didn't_ know but he nodded his head anyway.

Mollie stopped abruptly pulling Scott out of his thoughts. They had arrived at Scott's dorm. Mollie smiled broadly at Scott and twisted the doorknob, letting the door swing open to reveal a cozy looking room.

"Welcome to our school, Scott McCall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 _ **I do not own Scott McCall, or any of the other characters taken from Teen Wolf. I also do not own the idea of a school of mutants. Everything else in this story including any original characters and the plot line all belong to me.**_

Lucy snickered and elbowed her best friend Lydia in the side and nodded her head towards the front of the cafeteria where Kate Walsh was hobbling in with one shoe on. Her friend, the scary looking dirty blonde, Malia Tate was walking next to her, glowering at anyone who looked in their direction.

Lydia looked up and laughed catching the attention of the other girl at the table, their other best friend Erica Reyes, who was in the middle of painting her nails blood red.

"Looks like bozo couldn't find her shoes after all." Lydia smirked. But her smile faltered when she noticed Kate and her loser friend stomping right towards their table, one shoe and all.

"Listen you wench, where's my clothing?!" Kate demanded.

Lydia gave her an icy grin, feigning confusion "I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you sure you're not confused; you are pretty stupid after all."

"Listen Lydia, I'm sick and tired of your stupid games, just tell me where my clothes are!" Kate's tone had started to rise, drawing the attention of the table next to them where Belle had just stopped to talk to her friend Isaac Lahey.

"Watch it hothead or you might pop your top again and I would hate to have to put you out." Lydia sneered.

The tips of Kate's hair started to let off little sparks like it was about to ignite.

"Listen Lydia, I'm tired of you and your cronies always pushing me around. I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to do?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I want you to never exist, I want to have never known me, and I want you to drop dead. But since none of those things are happening anytime soon it looks like you'll just have to settle for letting me torment you for the rest of your life." Lydia's eyes were now frosty blue and shining like glow sticks.

At the next table Elena, Des, Isaac, and Belle's conversation had fizzled to a stop, leaving them listening to the growing argument between the red-heads at the table next to them. Belle wondered if she should step in before things got out of hand but she hated confrontation.

Kate blew air out her nose in anger and slowly lifted her hand up letting a flame dance across palm.

"You know what screw you Lydia, I've done everything I can and now you're acting like a real _bitch_." Kate snarled.

By now Lydia and her friends were out of their seats, standing to face Kate and Malia. The floor around their table was quickly becoming slick with ice.

Belle had stood up anxiously, the atmosphere of the area making her nauseous. Isaac looked up at her in concern before standing up and steeling his eyes towards the group of girls who were now locked in a standoff. "Hey guys maybe you should just cool off a little." Isaac visibly flinched before adding "Not literally."

Lucy rolled her eyes and growled " Belle tell your boyfriend to back off."

Belle sputtered and the blood drained from her face. Lucy felt bad, she knew it hurt Belle when there was conflict but she would stick with Lydia no matter what.

Isaac glared at her as much as he could behind his clunky red glasses.

Lydia paid neither of them any attention, her eyes not moving from the girl in front of her.

Everyone was at a standstill waiting for one of them to make a move.

Malia's tail was flicking in caution behind her, and Erica was on the tip of her toes waiting to lunge.

Kate went to take a step closer and slipped on the ice and fell on her ass.

Lydia threw her head back and guffawed maliciously.

"That's it!" Kate screeched and lunged forwards towards Lydia, her whole head ablaze.

Malia took that as her cue and punched Erica straight in the face.

Now it was chaos, fire and ice chunks were flying everywhere and Lucy's vines were attempting to pull Malia off of Erica, who was snarling and snapping her teeth.

Belle was cowering under the nearby table, Isaac was trying to comfort her, and Elena and Des seemed to be placing bets on who would win.

Mollie was chatting happily with Scott and her friend Stiles. She was telling Scott how wonderful the students were and how lovely the lunch hall was.

Stiles snickered at the surprised expression on Scott's face when Mollie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the cafeteria, eager to introduce him to everyone.

But Stiles laughter stopped and Mollie's excitement vanished as they entered the cafeteria and saw a war zone.

Of course right in the middle of it was Lucy Thompson, Stiles' _favorite_ blonde. Stiles groaned and vanished reappearing behind Lucy and wrapping his arms around her trying to restrain her from the fight.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" Lucy snarled and struggled to break his grasp without injuring him.

Mollie was still standing there in shock at what lay in front of her, poor Scott left forgotten. Mollie she shook her head as if shaking herself out of a daze and marched forward, with the intention of breaking up the fight.

She splayed her arms out sending out a wave of light that knocked them all off their feet.

"What is going on here?!" a loud voice echoed through all of their heads making them all cringe.

All movement ceased as they simultaneously looked up to see their headmaster, Professor Charles Xavier wheeling into the cafeteria looking at all of them in disgust and shock. "All of you, to my office. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Clearly none of the students were happy to be there.

Des couldn't even figure out why she was being punished, she didn't fight. But apparently placing bets on your fellow students fight was considered "criminal activity".

Hardly, but yet her and Elena were still shoved into this stupid, too small office about to be punished with the rest of these idiots.

Des rolled her eyes and sighed as that blonde nitwit, Erica, complained loudly to the dean that she shouldn't be in trouble because as she said "she didn't even start the fight she was just defending herself".

Des turned her head to the right and made eye contact with the girl sitting on her right, Malia, and they shared an exasperated look.

As Erica droned on and on Des got a mischievous glint in her eyes and Malia watched with wide eyes as Des' face flickered before morphing into Erica's face.

Des made 'Ericas' face morph into the ugliest grimaces she possibly could causing Malia, and anyone else who managed to see Des' display, to disperse into held back giggles.

The dean who looked bored himself, finally held up his hand to stop Erica's droning before looking back at the giggling teenagers. "Nothing should be funny right now. You all were just caught in a fight. So would you all like to share what is making you laugh so hard?"

All the students immediately stopped laughing and Des made her face look normal again, albeit a lot paler than it was before.

"Now if you would all stop talking , I would be able to explain that you're not in trouble, entirely." There was an audible sigh of relief from the room but at the same time confused glances were shared.

"I have been on the lookout for a group of unique but powerful group of students to help me track down other mutants . As you all are probably aware, my old 'friend' Erik Lehnsherr is trying to recruit and manipulate young mutants, much like yourself, who are scared. He is using this fear to create panic and in turn he is asking these mutants to create a league of anti humans." the professor stated calmly causing all other mouths in the room to drop.

"I used to have a team of mutants, known as the X-men who helped me fight against these anti human leagues but their time has come and past and now it is time for a new group of people to step up to the plate and fight. I would like all of you to train and be apart of this team. I saw what you all can do out there and if you came together, instead of fighting with each other you could be great." Charles stared out at the group of kids with a face full of hope and questioning.

Lucy looked up at the man with a befuddled expression, and raised her brow before calling out "Yeah- uh-sorry Mr. Professor Charles, I can barely even keep my math grade above a D much less protect the world against a group of evil mutants-"

Stiles interrupted her as usual to say "No, listen Lucy, weren't you just saying this morning that it doesn't matter what we get in classes like that. We're mutants. It's not like we'll ever get the chance to have a real job anyways, here's our chance to actually do something."

Lucy looked over at Stiles, holding eye contact for a long hard moment.

"Before anymore of you object to this, of course, I am not going to force anyone to be apart of this team so here are your options: one show up tomorrow morning in the gym to be tested for this team and then attend weekly training and bonding exercises,or two serve community service cleaning the public bathrooms for the next three months and be put on academic probation. The choice is all of yours, you should all sleep on it tonight and make your decision by tomorrow morning.. You are all dismissed to your dormitories for the night."

The students all just sat there for a few moments in shock, trying to process the information they were just given.

Lydia Martin stood up as quickly as possible and hurried out the door, a blank look in her eyes, and one by one all of the students followed after her, heading towards their dorm rooms.

Scott McCall could not believe his absolutely rotten luck again. He was sitting on his new dorm-room bed with his head in his hands. Of absolute course this has to happen to him. Just like he had to ruin everything at his school with his stupid mutant powers, just like he had to move to this stupid school, away from his home and his family.

It seemed like his life was one bad series of events after another, hell, maybe that was part of his stupid mutation, bad luck. He wouldn't be surprised honestly if it was.

Scott didn't want to be a "superhero", he didn't want to save the world, and he didn't want to be a mutant. Scotts head was pounding as he tried his hardest to hold back frustrated tears.

His head snapped up quickly as their was a tentative knock on the door. Scott internally groaned. What could it be now? He just wanted this day to be over with and he wanted everyone to leave him alone.

Scott stood up and crossed the room in a few wide steps before opening the door. On the other side stood Mollie Chase, looking ashamed and scared.

Okay so Scott retracted his earlier statement and rephrased it to this whole day had been horrible, except the parts that involved Mollie Chase. To put it into simple terms, Mollie was the most amazing girl Scott had ever met. She was stunning and even though she was so pretty, she was kind to Scott. Which meant a lot because pretty girls tended to either ignore Scott's existence or make him feel horrible. Scott figured that while Mollie was probably just nice to him because it was her job and she felt bad for him, he still appreciated it.

Looking out Mollie's guilty looking face, Scott felt his expression soften. He cleared his throat to get Mollie's attention as she was looking at the floor. Mollie looked up in surprise at the fact that Scott was standing right in front of her before she began to talk" I am so sorry Scott. This was all my fault, you should have never had to deal with this, and this must be so awful, on your first day of all things and I just- ohmygosh I am the worst student ambassador ever and you were so nice to me and I probably ruined everything for you-"

Scott cut the rambling girl off before giving her a gentle smile "It wasn't your fault Mollie. you were a great student ambassador. If anything it was probably my fault, I seem to attract bad luck. You don't have to worry about me."

Mollie's expression didn't change from her ashamed one. "I shouldn't be out of room right now and I'll get into trouble if anybody sees me, but I just couldn't go to bed feeling so awful about this. I really am sorry Scott. I-"

"Mollie!" Scott interrupted again. "I just told you, you don't need to feel bad about this. Now go before you get into anymore trouble tonight! I an talk to you more about this in the morning, I mean well- what I was asking is if you would walk me to the gym because I don't now where it is, and I would like you to still show me around?That is, I mean if you wouldn't mind it." Scott cringed after he finished at how awkward and desperate he sounded.

Mollie just gave Scott a relieved look "Of course I will still show you around! I will be here tomorrow morning to walk you there and to apologize some more. I really am sorry Scott." Mollie leaned forward to kiss Scott's cheek before her eyes widened a she realized what she just did. She turned away from him and hurried down the hall before calling out quietly "Good night Scott."

Scott stared out after her in shock. His hand reached up to brush along the place her lips had just touched before he collected himself and shut his door before entering his room.

As Scott sat down, getting ready for bed, he couldn't help wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was pacing in front of the room they were all supposed to meet in. When she had woken up, warm and safe in her bed, the events of the past day hadn't even seemed real.

It all actually hit her, though, when she had reached her destination.

Now, she was just hesitating outside and trying to build up the courage to walk in. She knew she would have to walk in eventually, lest she be late, but it was proving hard to bring herself to actually open the door.

Elena was interrupted from her pacing by the clearing of a throat behind her. Elena flushed red and looked behind her to see Lucy Thompson staring at her expectantly. Elena turned even more red, if that was possible, and addressed her.

"I, well-I-you're here for that thing the Dean was talking about yesterday?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow and answered, a ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"Well I mean I'm not up this early just because I want to be, so yeah."

"Right- yeah, of course, duh," Elena slightly shook her head.

"Were you gonna go inside or...?" Lucy trailed off.

"No, of course right, yeah. That's why we are here," Elena awkwardly chuckled.

Lucy just stared at her, waiting.

Elena flushed again before opening the door and stepping into the full room, holding the door open for the girl behind her.

Lucy brushed up against Elena as she entered and Lena almost fell as her mind was flooded with unwanted visions of Lucy.

Elena entered reality again to see everyone staring at her. She turned red for probably the millionth time that day before she cleared her throat and sat at one of the chairs provided.

The group of students were arranged in various seats around the room. The place wasn't actually a classroom, but more of a lounge than anything else. The air of the room was awkward and tense as all of the teens waited for… what exactly?

The silence and fleeting looks lingered for a couple more minutes before Lydia Maxon sighed loudly and drew attention to herself.

"Well, what are they waiting for? I didn't come here for fun and they told us all to meet at 8:00. Its 8:15 and there is no one here except for us?" Lydia exclaimed.

As if waiting for a cue, Professor Charles rolled in on his wheelchair and came to a stop at the entrance of the room. He gave the students a mischievous smile.

"I'm glad you asked, Lydia. Your first task in a long day of tests and trials is to be together, in a room, for an hour, and not kill each other. The only way that this team will work is if it is exactly that, a team. You have to learn to get along, _all_ of you."

Several students blanched visibly and a few looked as if they were about to protest when Charles silenced them all with a look.

"Like everything else today, this is non negotiable. Of course, you are welcome to leave now and begin your community service instead," Charles tempted with a smirk.

No one moved.

"Your time begins now, I suggest at least trying to resolve a few of your problems. And remember, if anyone starts any fights, I _will_ know about it."

Charles looked over at Elena, gave her a wink, and rolled out, locking the door from the outside as he left.

Elena blinked hard and tried to discern if any of this actually was happening. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud sigh from beside her.

Stiles Stilinski was the culprit, He gave half a sigh again and spoke up.

"Alright, if I'm literally going to be in life or death situations with you people, I have to know what I'm working with. None of you have lame powers right?"

Elena saw Lucy Thompson facepalm in the corner.

"Yeah I'm agreeing with spaz over there for once, it's show and tell time losers," Erica chimed in.

"Yeah, well if you're so eager why don't you go first?" Destiney sassed back.

Erica rolled her eyes and just smirked, her eyes slowly turning black.

"Well if you insist."

The room suddenly got a little darker and then Elena felt herself being drawn into Erica, as if Erica was the most beautiful girl in the world. She barely even noticed herself getting out of her seat and walking towards Erica until Erica snapped her fingers and she was jolted back into reality.

She looked around confused as all of them, with the exception of Mollie, Des, and Belle were out of their seat or on their way, drawn towards Erica.

"What just happened?" Malia frowned.

"Well, I guess you could call me a succubus, anyone who is attracted to the female gender can't help but be pulled into my charm." Erica said smugly.

Belle frowned from her seat in confusion and grumbled.

"Why wasn't I affected then? I like girls plenty?"

Erica looked over at Belle with contempt before replying suavely.

"I meant sexual attraction, sweetheart."

Belle's face flushed bright red and she sunk down into her seat.

"Oh wait, and I can also do this," Erica's teeth elongated into fangs suddenly and her nails grew sharp.

Elena shuddered imagining the damage those things could do.

"Alright now that I've had my turn at show and tell, it's..." Erica trailed off, her eyes searching the room. "-your turn."

Erica stopped and pointed at Scott Grey, and he paled considerably.

"What- wait- why me?" Scott choked out nervously.

Erica made a 'duh' face and scoffed.

"Because you're the new kid, everything about you is a mystery."

Scott's eyes flicked nervously around the room, as if waiting for someone to intervene and help him. Elena gave him a look of pity but didn't move.

"Come on new boy, show us what you've got," Lydia teased.

Scott took a shuddering breath in, and everyone subconsciously leaned forward in anticipation and excitement. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and disappeared from the spot he was sitting. In his place sat a small brown bunny rabbit.

Everyone stared in shock for a minute before a few people snickered.

"Your mutation is turning into a bunny?!" Isaac Monroe burst out in disbelief.

Scott Grey reappeared shifting forward into a bright red, blushing boy.

"Uh, I meant to turn into a wolf, but I can't really control my mutation when I'm nervous," he spoke timidly.

Kate sighed loudly and rested her head in her hands.

"Yeah, that will be real helpful in dangerous situations."

Mollie glared at Kate softly before reasoning.

"Isn't that what this is all for though? I mean we're supposed to use this as training, right?"

"On a positive note, once you get your mutation under control it will be really cool though," Stiles encouraged.

Still beet red, Scott turned to the person next to him, who happened to be Destiney Sommers, hoping to deflect some of the attention away from himself.

"Your turn now," he muttered to her quietly so that no one else could hear.

Destiney obviously took pity on the poor boy and quickly called out drawing all attention to herself.

"Alright It's my turn now. Watch this!"

Everyone stared in shock as the skin on the girl in front of them flashed to reveal scales before turning into the exact skin tone of the professor, the rest of her body soon followed, so that Destiney was unrecognizable. What sat in her place was an almost carbon copy of the man who had just left the room almost fifteen minutes earlier.

Kate seemed to voice everyone's thoughts when she said "Holy shit, that's amazing."

With the encouragement spurring her on the smirk on Destiney's, or rather Charles' face, grew.

"Wait, wait do me now!" Stiles called out.

Destiney's skin flashed again turning into an exact replica of the pale boy.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Stiles whispered to Elena, who was sitting next to him.

Elena looked over at him with her eyebrow raised before replying.

"I'd like to say very wrong."

Destiney's skin changed a final time before she became herself again.

Destiney spun around in her chair and pointed over at her best friend.

"Lena." she smirked, "it's your turn to show off now"

Elena sent Destiney a heavy glare before squirming underneath all the eyes on her. She hesitantly smiled, looking towards the curly-haired boy near her.

"I'm gonna need someone to demonstrate my full powers, actually. Isaac why don't you come here?"

Isaac hesitated before getting out of his seat and stomping towards Elena. He bent down to whisper to her.

"I hate when you do this."

"I know," Elena whispered back with sly grin.

Elena looked out at everyone, growing a bit nervous.

"Well uh, basically I'm gonna be able to look into his memories."

Elena held out her hand and Isaac placed his in hers. The second Isaac's hand had touched Elena's the room around her quickly disappeared and it was like she was looking at the world through Isaac's eyes.

She watched quickly as the events of Isaac's morning played quickly and thoughts of Belle and lacrosse floated through her mind. Elena quickly dropped Isaac's hand again.

"You read another chapter of Lord of the Flies last night before going to bed, this morning you had Froot Loops for breakfast and you debated on wearing that shirt or your other black one," she stated.

"Thats all right," Isaac replied meekly.

Elena shooed Isaac back to his seat with a slight wave of her hand before continuing.

"Oh and I can also do this."

Elena's eyes trailed towards the empty table in the middle of the room before the table started to float off the ground where it hovered for a few seconds before settling back down onto the ground.

Lucy gave Elena an intrigued look.

"Impressive."

Elena raised an eyebrow bravely before asking "Why don't you go now?"

Lucy shrugged passively before replying "Why not?" in an almost bored tone.

Elena watched, bemused, as Lucy's fingers expertly twirled up and the small fern in the corner grew until it reached across the classroom and was wrapped around her finger.

"I can work with the Earth and the plants, and make them bend to my will."

Lucy lazily stroked the plant before letting it shrink back into its pot, looking much healthier than when they arrived there.

Elena watched as Lucy made eye contact with the girl next to her.

"What about you dog girl? Are your tails and ears your only mutation?"

"No, I can do this," Malia growled.

She stood up for a moment before picking up the couch, and Kate who was sitting on it, up over her head with one hand, before gently setting it down, before the blunt girl sat back down without another word.

Mollie Chase perked up in her seat and raised her hand slightly before blushing and lowering it. "Can I go next?" Mollie seemed to take the silence that followed as an answer and she grinned wide and cupped her hands as they began to glow yellow.

"I sorta absorb the sun, and then I get to use it." Mollie grinned looking around for approval.

Scott smiles softly at her and remarked "That's so cool."

Mollie's cheeks tinged pink a little before she sat back and let her hands drop.

"I can go now," Kate offered next cutting through the silence.

"Um, pass, I think we all saw enough of your powers yesterday. You too Lydia." Stiles called out.

Lydia sighed loudly and Kate crossed her arms and pouted but neither protested.

"Fine. Then what about you Isaac Monroe? What are you hiding under those glasses?" Lydia asked.

Isaac tensed in his seat before answering tersely.

"I can't do mine in here unless you all want to be killed."

The room was silent. for a moment before Stiles interrupted it with a start.

"Alright, I volunteer to go next," he grinned with a devious look in his eyes before vanishing from his seat with a slight whooshing sound.

Everyone waited a few seconds before Malia called out in confusion "Where did he go?"

Lucy sighed.

"Just wait. 3 2 1-"

Stiles appeared back in his seat with a coffee in his hand

"I just got this coffee from the top of the Eiffel tower," he bragged with a cocky smirk.

"Ohh gimme that!" Elena snatched the coffee out of his hands and Stiles just looked over at her in shock.

"Sure, you can have it," Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Thanks, I was gonna have it anyways," Elena smirked.

She heard Lucy let out a choked giggle and Elena blushed heavily.

"Alright Belle, it's just up to you now." Stiles offered.

Belle looked around with wide eyes,

"Well mine is- well I just feel everyone's emotions. You know, hence the name: empath," she chuckled nervously.

"That's it?" Lydia called out unimpressed.

"Yup, that's it." Belle replied softly.

"Wow that sounds really helpful." Lydia exclaimed sarcastically.

Belle grew hot and sputtered out indignantly.

"Well I didn't ask to be put on this team."

Lydia rolled her eyes before replying loftily.

"Whatever, I better not killed for you is all I'm saying."

"That's enough,"Isaac glared at her.

Thankfully, they were saved by the bell, figuratively, as Professor Charles unlocked the door and wheeled in, looking around hopefully.

"How was it?"


End file.
